User talk:Simon Petrikov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Goat City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Doomywoo-HS page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) WAAAAH YOU DIDN'T I AM SAD ' Fury And ' 18:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm just happy if you are happy. That was just a random intervention. Anyways, thansk for fixing the spelling error! Welcome Madhouse!'' '' 12:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem :P Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 12:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • ). 03:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) The first roll-backer, eh? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 08:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Woop Congrats. You're user of the week. ' Fury And ' 13:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yay <3 Doomywoo-HS 01:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It was hard to reach you... ...Your signature links to Marceline the Radical Dame. Anyway, it's good to hear that you'll be more active. Queenie's a rollback now! ' Fury And ' 14:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Awkiieeeeees... I'll have to fix that. Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 22:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey 'Each Beat Your Heart' ' Fury And ' —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, 'Richie Cordelia.' (the founder's talk page • ). 01:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Also.. Oh hey you're an Admin when did that happen I have two gifts to celebrate your adminship. One, I'm going to get you a special color for all links to your username, like they have on the Adventure Time wiki. Pick from . Two, your character Stefano or whatever his name is can now learn a special technique. Just pick something from here and I'll put it on your page for you. Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • ). 17:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hurr HEY HO TASTE THE RAINBOW 'Vampire Queen ' 03:51, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : That, sir, is because my Chat stopped working out of nowhere. ;P 'Vampire Queen ' 14:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Meepers Richie loves you. 'Each Beat Your Heart' ' Fury And ' [[User:Richie Cordelia|' Stand tall, Never Fall ]] 22:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ''' Kisama ga dare de arou to 16:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) not a sock This is not a sock Doomy. Its my new account Gangnamstyling 10:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) No you are wrong this account was made to be used as my new account not to get around a ban Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) To do that you have to delete the ban on this account by Jack who thinks this account is still a sock even though Im jsut using this account from now on Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC)19:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ...Steve, you made another account while you were banned. That is a sock even if avoiding the ban was not your intention. JackEffin '' '' 19:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Jack your just I can say it cause your a dam mod Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 19:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Listen, Steve. You said Gangnamstyling was your new account, so Jack banned you there because you WERE banned and you will NOT get rid of it. You keep ONE account, and delete the other. Since you said you'll keep the Gangnam one, I will block the Vegtass one. Have a good day. 'Vampire Queen ' 19:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Vegta is already blocked his bann needs to be switched to gangnam account Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :: The ban was already transfered 'Vampire Queen ' 19:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) banning me on this account does not tranfer the ban it needs to be switched because the bans began on different days so the ban should end October 10th but it will end October 13th with Jacks ban Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ...I really think three days is not much of a difference anyways. JackEffin '' '' 19:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) To the banner it is not but to the banee it makes alot of difference Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, I checked your other ban and it said October 13, so there's no difference at all. 'Vampire Queen ' 21:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) u suck Restore the Main Page's talk and my profile. Give people more time before you delete pages. Report electro jolt for being underage (look in sometime back, Water Princess took a picture of him saying he's 7). Queenie deserves B-crat, while you don't yet. Love, Richie